1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to the combination of a mode selector member and a finger recess on the front face of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sometimes a camera is provided with a mode selector slide on its front face which is manually movable from an original position to another position to uncover a taking lens and/or to energize a control circuit, or is manually movable from a non-flash position to a flash position to energize a firing circuit for an electronic flash. A problem in either instance is that the user of such a camera may inadvertently move the mode selector slide to an erroneous position before taking a picture. When gripping the camera to take a picture, the finger of the user that operated the mode selector slide may remain on the slide. Thus the slide may be inadvertently moved to unintendedly energize the firing circuit for the electronic flash, etc.